


Mystic and Valor vs Instinct

by halfsweet



Series: Polyamory AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is now an Instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystic and Valor vs Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReluctantBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/gifts).



> I have 3 requests that are follow-ups to the Mystic vs Valor fic lmao hope you like this, xay

It has been a somewhat quiet and boring morning in the house for both Pete and Brendon, especially when they woke up that day without Patrick between them, and needless to say, it ended up being one of the most awkward moments for them. Usually, when one of them wakes up, Patrick would still be sleeping, saving the other two from waking up next to each other.

But not today, and because Patrick has been MIA since morning, they made a silent pact to never bring up the awkward moment. Ever.

Especially around Patrick.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Patrick's voice cuts through the silence as he walks in from the front door and into the living room, his eyes landing on Pete typing away in his phone and Brendon punching the buttons on one of the game controllers.

In an instant, Pete sits up straight and puts his phone away, Brendon pausing his game and raising his eyebrows at the blond man. "Where were you? It's almost two."

Patrick gives them a sheepish smile and sits down between the other two, stretching his legs and groaning. "I went out for a walk. It's been a good day."

Pete frowns. "We tried to call you, but you rejected our calls every time."

"Oh, don't take it to heart." Patrick flaps his hand at him before leaning back against the couch. "I rejected everyone's calls today."

"Any particular reason?" Brendon asks him. This is weird. While Patrick is a private person, he has never kept anything from him and Pete. He always comes to them if he has troubles or feeling down.

Patrick smiles up at him cheekily before nodding. "I was trying to save my phone's battery."

Brendon looks at Pete, both of them have the same confused expression on their faces. "Again, any particular reason?"

"Yes." Patrick smiles again as he rests his head on Pete's shoulder. "Yes, there is."

Pete sighs, running his fingers through Patrick's hair. This isn't the first time Patrick's being playful and cryptic. "Well? Would you care to tell us what it is?"

Grinning, Patrick leaps from the couch, startling Pete and Brendon in the process, and plugs in his phone to a charger on the wall. "My battery's dead, but I have something cool to show you guys!"

"What is it?" They ask simultaneously, curious.

Patrick has a giant grin on his face, and he turns his phone screen to them, showing a familiar green background with a few blue cubed structures on the screen. "I finally decided to give Pokemon Go a shot! That's why I went out today!"

Both Pete and Brendon look at him in surprise, eyebrows shot up to their hairlines before they copy Patrick's grin. "Welcome to the club!" Pete crows as he throws his arm around Patrick's shoulder, smacking a kiss on his cheek. "I knew you couldn't resist!"

Brendon bounces in his seat in excitement, his eyes wide and sparkling. "What level are you now?"

"Twelve!" Patrick beams as Pete hooks his chin over his shoulder to get a good look at the phone screen. "Oh! I bet you're a Mystic!" Pete says gleefully, then turns to smirk at Brendon. "Us Mystic are going to kick your sorry little Valor ass."

Brendon glares at him and flings a small pillow in Pete's direction, hitting him directly on the forehead. "In your dreams, Wentz. It's obvious that he's a Valor." With a sweet smile on his face, he turns to Patrick, who has been evidently ignoring the commotion around him as he successfully captures yet another Pidgey. "You're a Valor, right, babe?"

Patrick hums in question, not really paying attention to Brendon, and he cries out in happiness when another Pokemon shows up in his phone. "Look! Another Pidgey!"

A small smile creeps up on Brendon's face at Patrick's gleeful expression. Most players would get bored of Pidgey after a few levels in, but Patrick seems to be more than excited. Though, he's not complaining. He likes seeing Patrick happy.

Brendon lets out a yelp when a pillow hits him square on the face, and he turns to glare at Pete who's laughing at him. "Suck it, Urie. Our Trick's a Mystic."

Patrick giggles as he shows Pete his phone, where an Eevee appears on the screen. "Look, Pete! Eevee is in our house!"

"That's really great, Trick." Pete nuzzles his neck before leaning back to look at him. "So, why don't you tell _Bren_ here that you're a Mystic?"

"Not a Mystic." Patrick giggles again as he returns his attention back to his phone. Pete's jaw drops, feeling betrayed, while Brendon has a smug look on his face. "Told you he's a Valor."

"Not a Valor either."

Brendon's face drops in just a flash. _"No way."_

Pete, with a somber expression, places both his hands on Patrick's shoulders, turning him around. "Patrick, please tell us you're not an Instinct."

Patrick furrows his eyebrows at him in confusion and puts his phone down. "Why?"

"Instinct's like…" Brendon purses his lips, racking his brain for the perfect word. "Don't take this the wrong way, because we love you and all, but Instinct is for losers."

"Hey!" Patrick cries out, offended. "Instinct is awesome! It's all about trust, and I'm totally on board with that! You can't win with just brains and brawns!"

Silence falls over them as Pete and Brendon continue to stare at Patrick in disbelief. This is unbelievable. Just when they finally got Patrick to try out the game and were all pumped up that they can spend even more time together catching Pokemon, this just had to happen.

Instinct. _What the hell?_

Pete scoffs out loud, breaking the silence, and moves to sit back on the couch. "Please. You just like the bright colour."

"It's not a crime to like bright colours." Patrick pouts at him.

"Well, at least we get to play together." Brendon shrugs as he resumes his paused game. "It's going to be one hell of a bonding time."

Pete makes a sound in agreement. "How does tonight sound? We'll go after dinner."

"Can't wait." Patrick nods with a smile and continues to play with the app, none of them knowing what hell is about to come for them.

-

"Okay, so you'd want to do this-" Pete points to the screen on Patrick's phone, and Patrick nods, following Pete's instructions, "-and this is how you can get a max CP for a Pokemon."

Patrick's eyes widen in awe. "I didn't know there's a trick to get a high CP."

"Well, now you do." Pete grins, patting his back. "Just keep on catching all Pokemon that appears, even if they're low CP Pidgey or Rattata. You're going to need a lot of Stardust to power up your Pokemon."

"Got it." Patrick chirps merrily, and they continue strolling through the park. It's already late at night, but still, they're not the only ones there in the park with their eyes glued on their phones. There are several other people just walking around catching Pokemon, no doubt about it.

"C'mon." Brendon drags Patrick to a different direction, Pete trailing behind them as he tries to catch an Exeggcute. "I'm going to teach you how to win a gym."

"Oh, good!" Patrick bounces on his feet. "I've never battled a gym before."

They walk a little further until they reach a fountain in the middle of the park. Brendon glances down at his phone to see a blue towering monument. "Perfect. Let's take this gym down."

"So, how do we do it?" Patrick asks in curiosity as he tilts his phone so Brendon can see the screen. "Okay, so, first-"

That night, neither Brendon nor Pete realize what they have just done.

-

They regret it.

They regret it _so much._

They regret teaching Patrick their tricks.

Because now Patrick is flaunting his phone in their faces with a cocky look on his face. "I own your gyms now."

An _Instinct_ taking over two _Valor_ and _Mystic_ gyms?

Unacceptable.

"You can't just take over our gyms!" Brendon grips his hair in annoyance. "There are tonnes of other gyms out there, go take over _their_ gyms!"

Patrick scoffs and crosses his arms. "Not my fault you two are weak."

Okay, just because he and Pete haven't played for a couple of days doesn't give Patrick the right to take over their gyms. In fact, Brendon's pretty sure there's a rule somewhere that states significant others can't snatch one another's gyms.

Pete sits down on the armrest, frowning. "Brendon's right. You can't take our gyms."

"Well, I'm sorry you guys have weak Pokemons!" Patrick yells out as he stomps up the stairs to the bedroom. "My Rattata can beat your sorry asses anytime!"

That's a low blow.

"I'm breaking up with you!" Brendon yells back.

Patrick turns sharply on his heels, facing him, and shouts, "Go ahead! I don't need you! I have my 1859 CP Dragonite!"

The door slams shut, and Brendon lets out a frustrated scream. How did they get here? Patrick was a nice player before, and now-

-now he's an _ass._

"Dude, you know what this means?"

"I know." Brendon laments as he throws himself on the couch. "I'm banned to the couch."

Pete snickers and sips on his Starbucks. "That, and we're totally fucking on your side of bed tonight."

Brendon wails even louder.

-

Patrick has always been a little bitch, especially in bed. Always complaining and giving orders and whatnot, and normally, Brendon has no problem with that. He and Pete would just play along, let him think that he has all the power, because in the end, he'd go back to the sweet and cuddly Patrick they all know and love.

But right now, at this very second, Brendon decides that Patrick is a _major_ bitch.

Curling up on the couch, he grabs his earphones and plugs it into his phone, playing a random song on maximum volume to drown out Patrick's very obvious, very loud, and _very fake_ moans.

And Pete's not very much of a help either. He's just as pissed as Brendon is, but why the hell does Pete get laid, and he doesn't?

Screw it all to hell.

He yanks his earphones out. If he's banned to the couch and not getting laid anytime soon, then he might as well get his gym back.

And he's totally taking over Pete's gym -which has been taken over by Patrick- and leaving an extra small Caterpie that he named _'PetesDck'_ just because.

-

Pete's mad at him when he finds the Caterpie in his gym, but that's nothing new. That's what he gets for leaving Magikarp in his gym anyway.

But what's new is that Patrick manages to steal their gyms once again.

It keeps happening. No matter how many times they reclaim their gyms, when they check their phones the next day, the blue and red platforms are replaced with yellow.

To be honest, it's pretty insulting.

And he's _still_ banned to the couch.

"We need a plan." Brendon says quietly to Pete after making sure that Patrick is out of sight and earshot. "Patrick's gone rogue. We need to take him down."

"Huh." Pete blinks, looking at Brendon who's looking left and right in case Patrick suddenly comes in. "Never thought that a Mystic and a Valor would work together to beat an Instinct."

Brendon pauses and raises an eyebrow. "Dude. My pride's at stake here. Everyone in the area knows who I am, and now they're fucking laughing at me because an _Instinct_ took over _my gym._ "

"Hey, my pride's at stake, too!" Pete whispers harshly to the taller man and receives a snort in return. "Who cares about Mystic? But, anyway, _plan._ "

Pete, although still feeling a little pissed at Brendon's remark, nods in agreement. "What do you have in mind?"

"All I know now is that we need to take our gyms back." Brendon shrugs and looks down at his phone. "As soon as possible. But it's hard if he keeps running off without us."

"So, a distraction?" Pete asks, smirking. Brendon looks at him, eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "I guess? You got a plan?"

The widening of Pete's smirk is the only answer that Brendon gets.

-

Pete's a bitch. A motherfucker. A bastard. A- a whatever insult that Brendon can't think of right now.

_A motherfucking traitor._

Turns out that Pete's so-called _'plan'_ to get Patrick distracted is by fucking him into next week. Brendon scowls as he hears the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of the headboard banging against the wall upstairs, blending together with Patrick's moans.

Pete totally planned this from the beginning. _Fucking Mystic._

He grabs his jacket and makes his way out to claim his gym before they're done, or before Patrick realizes what's happening. Just when he turns the knob to open the door, Patrick lets out a shrill scream.

_Seriously._

Okay, now Pete's just rubbing it in his face.

It takes him around fifteen minutes by feet to get to his gym, ten minutes to win it back, and another fifteen to get back to the house. When he arrives, it's already quiet, and he lets out a relieved sigh.

He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it in a general direction before flopping down on the couch, stretching his legs and yawning. Pete and Patrick are probably asleep by now.

Hopefully.

Well, at least he gets his gym back, and Pete doesn't. His pride is still intact, so he supposes that's a win.

He yawns again and closes his eyes, just on the verge of falling asleep when a very familiar moan echoes throughout the house.

Brendon groans and reaches for his earphones. _Fuck Mystic. Fuck them all to hell._

-  
  
It's nearing three in the morning, and Patrick still isn't home yet. They've searched everywhere for him- the park, the locations for their gyms, the town. Basically anywhere that's within a walking distance.

But still, Patrick's nowhere to be found.

Of course, he and Pete have done this before. Going out in the wee hours alone to catch Pokemon and only returning when the sun starts to rise. They never have to worry about each other, because they know they can take care of themselves, but this is _Patrick._

The _too-kind_ and _too-nice_ and _too-trusting_ Patrick.

What if he got kidnapped? What if someone harvested his organs? What if he got locked in a factory somewhere and was forced into labor?

"He'll be fine, right?" Brendon shakily asks as he flips his phone with his hands. Pete sighs, leaning back into the couch. "If he isn't here by sunrise, we'll search for him again."

The clock ticks by so slowly, but neither of them feel the slightest bit sleepy; both too consumed with worrisome for the blond man.

Sure enough, Patrick comes into the house just a few minutes before six, and he sits down between them, yawning and snuggling up next to Brendon. "Why aren't you guys in bed?"

"We've been up waiting for you, sleepyhead." Brendon sighs, brushing Patrick's hair. "You know it's dangerous to go out there alone in the dark."

Patrick makes a noncommittal noise and closes his eyes. "I'm fine now. That's all that matters, right?"

"Still." Pete says as Patrick lies down on the couch- his head on Brendon's lap, and his feet on Pete's. "You have no idea how worried we were. At least tell us if you're going out."

"Sorry." Patrick apologizes and opens his eyes to look at Pete, half-lidded and heavy with sleep. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"It's okay." Brendon smiles, fingers gently raking through Patrick's hair. Patrick flicks his gaze to him, eyes squinted and his smile dopey. "Guess what? I found a Charizard. I'd show you, but my phone's dead."

They let out a soft chuckle, amused, and Patrick closes his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Brendon's waist like a teddy bear and nuzzling against his stomach.

Pete shares a smile with Brendon as they both gaze at the sleeping man between them. No matter how much addicted Patrick is to the game, they're just happy that Patrick is still the same cuddly person underneath.

"Oh. I almost forgot-" Patrick mumbles as he shifts into a more confortable position, "-I kinda took over your gyms again. Sorry."

Patrick instantly dozes off into dreamland with a smile, leaving Pete and Brendon to stare disbelievingly at each other, their mouths hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments!


End file.
